demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 10: Rogues (2016)
Rogues is the tenth in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 10: Rogues (2016) Goodreads Description Book 10 of the Demon Accords Demon Accords number 10. When a hunter is brutally mauled in northern Maine, it's presumed that a black bear is the killer. But an astute local deputy suspects a more supernatural element. His call for assistance is answered by the supernatural community sending one of their very best. If it takes a thief to catch a thief, who do you use to catch a werewolf? But nothing is ever simple in the preternatural world. There's more here than meets the eye... nose... ear... or fang. Kindle Description Book 10 of the Demon Accords. From Amazon best selling author comes Demon Accords series book number 10. When a hunter is brutally mauled in northern Maine, it's presumed that a black bear is the killer. But an astute local deputy suspects a more supernatural element. His call for assistance is answered by the supernatural community sending one of their very best. If it takes a thief to catch a thief, who do you use to catch a werewolf? But nothing is ever simple in the preternatural world. There's more here than meets the eye... nose... ear... or fang. Paperback Description Book 10 of the Demon Accords. Demon Accords number 10. When a hunter is brutally mauled in northern Maine, it's presumed that a black bear is the killer. But an astute local deputy suspects a more supernatural element. His call for assistance is answered by the supernatural community sending one of their very best. If it takes a thief to catch a thief, who do you use to catch a werewolf? But nothing is ever simple in the preternatural world. There's more here than meets the eye. . . nose. . . ear. . . or fang. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 10 of the Demon Accords. Demon Accords number 10. When a hunter is brutally mauled in northern Maine, it's presumed that a black bear is the killer. But an astute local deputy suspects a more supernatural element. His call for assistance is answered by the supernatural community sending one of their very best. If it takes a thief to catch a thief, who do you use to catch a werewolf? But nothing is ever simple in the preternatural world. There's more here than meets the eye... nose... ear... or fang. MP3 CD - Description Demon Accords number 10. When a hunter is brutally mauled in northern Maine, it's presumed that a black bear is the killer. But an astute local deputy suspects a more supernatural element. His call for assistance is answered by the supernatural community sending one of their very best. If it takes a thief to catch a thief, who do you use to catch a werewolf? But nothing is ever simple in the preternatural world. There's more here than meets the eye... nose... ear... or fang. Acknowledgment/Author's Note in Book 10: Rogues (2016) Author’s note: I hope you enjoyed my side journey into Stacia’s world. It seemed like time for her to be out and about a bit. From here the path is pretty clear isn’t it? Or is it? We’ll see in the next book, Snake Eyes. I think Chris will tell that one. About time for him to take back the narration, don’t you think? Yeah, me too. Reviews for Book 10: Rogues (2016) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 10: Rogues (2016) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 2554 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 2.554 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 448 pages. The publication date or the release date was May 19, 2016, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 1 month, 15 days including today's date. Also known as 1141 days which can be converted into 98,643,400 seconds, 1,643,040 minutes, 27,384 hours, 163 weeks, and/or 312.60% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B017QE8YFU. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touch screen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #87,862 Paid in Kindle Store * #850 in Occult Fiction * #24619 in Literature & Fiction (Kindle Store) * #647 in Occult Horror The Kindle version cost $2.99 US Dollars after credits and $4.99 US Dollars before credits. Paperback Details for Book 10: Rogues (2016) The pages in the paperback are a total of 448 pages. It was published by lulu.com on May 22, 2016, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 1 month, 12 days including today's date. Also known as 1138 days which can be converted into 98,323,200 seconds, 1,638,720 minutes, 27,312 hours, 162 weeks and 4 days, and/or 311.78% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 1365130673 and the ISBN-13 is 978-1365130670. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 1.1 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 1.7 pounds. The average customer review for this book is 4.7 stars out of 5 stars from 348 customer reviews which include 80% percent gives it 5 stars, 15% percent gives it 4 stars, 4% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-bound paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 22707037. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 2,149,754 in Books * 93329 in Science Fiction (Books) The paperback version cost $29.99 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 10: Rogues (2016) The listening length of the audiobook is 10 hours and 42 minutes which is also known as 38,520 seconds, 642 minutes, 0.4458333 days, 0.06369048 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on August 23, 2016, which was over 2 years ago or 2 years, 10 months, 11 days ago including today's date. Also known as 1045 days which can be converted into 90,288,000 seconds, 1,504,800 minutes, 25,080 hours, 149 weeks and 2 days, and/or 286.30% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B01K8OZ4JY. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #14,213 in Audible Books & Originals * #366 in Contemporary Fantasy (Books) * #363 in Contemporary Fantasy (Audible Books & Originals) * #329 in Horror Fiction (Books) The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.99 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 10: Rogues (2016) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from November 1, 2016. The language is in English. The ISBN-10 code is 1536619019 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1536619010. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 6.5 inches x 0.6 x 5.5 inches and the total shipping weight is 3.2 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.7 stars out of 5 stars from 348 customer reviews which include 80% percent gives it 5 stars, 15% percent gives it 4 stars, 4% percent gave it 3 stars, 1% percent gave it 2 stars and 0% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #3,145,742 in Books * #15013 in Occult Fiction * #47409 in Books on CD The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 10: Rogues (2016) Demon Accords number 10. When a hunter is brutally mauled in northern Maine, it's presumed that a black bear is the killer. But an astute local deputy suspects a more supernatural element. His call for assistance is answered by the supernatural community sending one of their very best. If it takes a thief to catch a thief, who do you use to catch a werewolf? But nothing is ever simple in the preternatural world. There's more here than meets the eye. . . nose. . . ear. . . or fang. Book 11: Snake Eyes (2016) This is a preview of the Book 10 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Book 11 of the Demon Accords. Las Vegas. Sin City. What happens in Vegas...could kill most of the human race. When all trails lead Chris, Tanya and their entire team to the desert gambling mecca, the stakes become the highest possible. Facing a hybrid demon werewolf, his death witch mother, undead strippers and pregnancy cravings, Chris must rely on his team like never before if he's to have any chance at saving the race of man, not to mention a spot in preschool for his unborn kids. Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Book Category:Novel